Grenade
by ShixieL
Summary: Kibum-Kyuhyun. Yes, I'll catch a grenade for you, Kyu. Aku sangguo melakukan apapun untukmu, Kyu.


_**Pairing : Kibum-Kyuhyun**_

_**Because I miss Kibum, that's why.**_

_**Discalimer : Yeah, I own them. In my dreams. Pfth.**_

_**Grenade belongs to Bruno dan whoever has the claim on it. **_

_**A/N : Saya menistakan Siwon disini untuk kepentingan ff semata, LoL. (Don't take it seriously, this is only fanFICTION, not documentary)  
**_

_**Reposted because of Typos dan ada sedikit penambahan.**_

_**..**_

_**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh**_

Drrrt.. Drrrt... Smartphone hitam yang tergeletak diatas nakas bergetar tanpa henti. Ruangan kamar tidur itu masih gelap. Tirai tebal masih menutupi jendela kaca besar membuat sinar matahari pagi tak sanggup menerobos kecelah-celahnya. Lelaki yang terbaring tengkurap itu menggeliat mendengar bunyi getaran yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Sedikit mengernyit dan masih berusaha mengabaikannya dengan menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

Drrrrttt... Drrrrtttt..

"Ugghhhh.." Erangan terdengar dari mulut lelaki itu, otot di punggungnya sedikit tergerak, menggeliat. Siapapun yang dengan tanpa membangunkannya yang baru saja tidur selama dua jam setelah mengalamai shooting panjang sekaligus melelahkan mungkin sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan. Dengan sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, well, meskipun dia tidak bertubuh kekar, namun dia tetap memiliki otot yang tercetak jelas, dengan abs sempurna dan garis tubuh yang tidak berlebihan namun tetap bisa membuat para wanita tergiur melihatnya. Itu jika saja dia tertarik dengan wanita.

Dengan sedikit enggan, tangannya terulur, mengambil smartphone dan menyentuh touchscreen tanpa melihit ID si penelfon.

"Yobosse-" masih dengan suara serak dan seksi, Kim Kibum, namja tampan tersebut menyapa, dan belum selesai, perkataannya sudah terpotong oleh suara diseberang.

"Bummie..." panggil suara diseberang sana.

Kibum langsung duduk tegak. Suara itu? Mungkinkah?

"Bummie hyung... Merindukankukah?" Suara merdu itu mengalun lagi. Suara yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak pernah didengarnya. Kibum terdiam. Jantungnya berdesir.

Dia yang terkenal dingin dan lugas, ternyata masih memiliki hati lemah yang saat ini tertawan oleh satu-satunya dongsaengnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berani mempermainkan hatinya, dan dengan gilanya Kim Kibum terlalu mencintai orang ini untuk mengatakan tidak.

Kekasih gelap, itulah predikatnya sekarang.

Orang tersebut, sudah memiliki kekasih.

Meskipun kekasihnya adalah laki-laki terbrengsek yang pernah Kibum temui, seorang hipokrit yang hanya menyakiti hati orang tercintanya. Well, tapi Kibum juga tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakimi, toh dia juga seorang hipokrit yang mencintai kekasih temannya dan menjadi seorang "Sephia" dalam versi laki-laki untuknya.

Sesuka orang itu datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan Kibum. 

_**Take, take, take it all  
But you never give**_

"Aku tahu Bummie hyung pasti merindukanku kan..?"

Kibum tersenyum kecut, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengucapkan "Aku merindukanmu Kim Kibum.." Dia hanya selalu berkata, "Aku tahu kau merindukanku.." Mereka sama-sama jenius, dan Kibum tahu, sampai matipun ia tidak pernah mendengar paradox dalam kalimat yang orang itu ucapkan. Tidak akan pernah ada "I miss you, or I love you." Tetapi "I know you love me" dan "I know you miss me". Dan dengan bodohnya Kibum justru akan menjawab "I know you know". Cinta.. memang ahli kebodohan.

"Kenapa menghubungiku?" Jawab Kibum akhirnya.

Sama-sama terdiam.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara itu sedikit sendu, dan Kibum sudah terlalu hafal dengan semua hal ini.

"... Sekarang.. Apalagi yang Siwon perbuat padamu?" Tanya Kibum dingin.

"Dia.. Siwon hyung.. tidak berbuat apa-apa..." Suara itu kembali lirih.

Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sampai kapan dia akan terus membela Siwon? Meskipun dipukuli sampai sekaratpun, dia akan selalu berkata, Siwon tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Jika kalian tidak ada apa-apa, tidak mungkin kau menghubungiku, Kyu." Kenyataan yang harus Kibum terima, pelampiasan, itulah dirinya sekarang. Dan, gilanya, asal dia bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun, status apapun dia terima.

"Aku sudah ada di depan apartmentmu." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat, menyudahi pembicaraan tentang Siwon dan menutup telfon.

Kibum menghela nafas. Kyuhyunnya datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, jika dengan begini ia bisa memiliki Kyuhyun? Why not? Tidak ada yang logika dalam mencintai seseorang. Dan meski Kibum tahu, ia menjadi pihak ketiga di hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, lalu toh kenapa? Cinta itu bukan berasaskan moral. Walau, seharusnya.. tindakan yang diambil atas nama cinta lah yang harus berasaskan moral.

Sekali lagi, apalah arti itu semua?

_**Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?**_

Dengan perlahan, Kibum bangkit dari king-sized bed nya dan mengambil sembarang t-shirt dari walk-in closet nya, sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang dengan memfungsikan jari tangannya sebagai sisir.

Daun pintu yang terbuka itu langsung memperlihatkan sosok kekasihnya, kekasih gelapnya.

Masiih tetap cantik dan menawan, meski mata bulat besar itu masih sedikit sembab, dan rona merah di kedua pipi itu tak tampak. Satu tangannya masih mencengkeram erat smartphone yang tadi digunakan untuk menelfon Kibum, namun, bukan Kibum namanya jika ia bukan merupakan pengamat yang jeli. Jemari itu terlalu erat mencengkeram, hingga buku jarinya sedikit memutih.

Dan bibir itu masih sedikit gemetar.

"Bummie~~~~" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil langsung melangkah masuk, memakai lagi topeng manja dan kekanakan yang sering ia pasang akhir-akhir ini.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki apartmentnya ketika Kibum menyamping memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ganjil, sembari mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Kibum.

Bibir plum itu dingin dan basah, tidak hangat seperti biasanya, batin Kibum.

"Dingin sekali kau Hyung." Omel Kyuhyun sambil melenggang laksana dialah sang pemilik rumah.

Kibum mengkuti Kyuhyun dari belakang hingga mereka tiba di dapur apartment yang bersih.

"Hyung, buatkan aku kopi." Pintanya.

Oh, sejak kapan kau minum kopi Kyu?

"Americano." Rajuknya. Terlebih secangkir Americano. Batin Kibum. Namun tak urung dia berjalan menuju arah coffee maker dan menyeduh dua cangkir kopi.

Dituangnya kedalam dua cangkir kecil. Kepulan uap panas dan bau menyengat caffeine segera memenuhi ruangan, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit, dan Kibum yang hanya bisa menyeringai.

Dipehatikannya raut muka Kyuhyun yang langsung mengernyit mencium aroma pekat kopi dan tersedak ketika ia meneguknya.

"Hentikan, kau itu tidak bisa meminum kopi, Kyu." Titah Kibum sambil mengambil paksa cangkir kopi dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan muka. "Pahit sekali." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Dengan spontan ia bergerak, mendekat kearah Kibum, mengambil cangkir kopi milik Kibum dan meletakkannya di coffee table disebelah mereka. Kibum berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun tenang. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Kibum. "Kiss me..." Bisiknya. "Make me forget how the taste of the coffee is.."

Kibum sedikit menggeram, ia tahu, bukan rasa kopi yang ingin Kyuhyun hilangkan dari lidahnya, tetapi rasa pahit, sakit akibat dilukai oleh Siwonlah yang ingin ia singkirkan dari benaknya. Dan ia membutuhkan Kibum.

Dan Kibum juga tahu itu.

"Kiss me .. Bummie..." bisiknya di leher Kibum.

Dan cukup dengan kata-kata itu saja, kedua tangan kekar Kibum merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, mendekatkan wajah dan tubuh mereka. Dengan lembut bibir Kibum menyapu permukaan bibir Kyuhyun. Masih terasa dingin.

Dilumatnya bibir itu penuh sayang, penuh damba. "I love you.." Kibum mendesah.

"I know..." balas Kyuhyun. It's never 'I love you too.' Walaupun Kibum tahu, Kyuhyun juga mencintainya, tapi Kyuhyunnya memiliki hati yang terlalu baik untuk mampu menodai ikatannya dengan Siwon. Meski Siwon sendiri justru menginjak-injak nya dengan berhubungan dengan wanita lain tepat di hidung Kyuhyun, berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya Kibum tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi dan mendekati Kyuhyun sedemikian rupa. Merasa bersalahkah Kibum? Tidak. Dia duluan yang mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan hanya takdir sialan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dikasihinya.

_****_

[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...  
**_

Kibum dulu meninggalkan Super Junior karena ia tidak tahan melihat orang yang ia cintai justru mengikat janji dengan orang lain. Orang yang hanya bisa hidup dalam kebohongan.

Dan demi semua hal yang Kibum tidak sukai,

Pencitraan adalah hal yang Kibum benci.

Namun, ternyata keputusan Kibum salah, meninggalkan Super Junior justru membuatnya tidak bebas melindungi Kyuhyun, terutama sekarang ini disaat tunangan Kyuhyun bersikap selayaknya pecundang yang hanya bisa menebar cinta pada wanita-wanita murah dan selalu mengikuti apa titah ayahnya yang seorang diktator sial dan menyakiti Kyuhyun hanya demi nama baik, kekayaan, warisan, dan semau hal yang mereka pertahankan. Memuakkan.

Jika ada yang berkata Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkannya, maka orang itu salah. Kibum juga memanfaatkan Kyuhyun. Memanfaatkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ia rapuh agar dirinya bisa mendekati sang magnae, dan menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Memanfaatkan sakit hatinya dan kesepian serta rasa lelah Kyuhyun agar ia bisa memiliki Kyuhyun.

Walau Kyuhyun sendiri mungkin tak menyadari, seberapa gilanya Kibum mencintainya. Atau seberapa kejamnya ia yang juga memanfaatkan perasaan Kibum? Mereka berdua saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

"I love you..."

"I love you.."

"I love you.." Bisik Kibum berulang-ulang. Meski tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan menjawabnya. "Love me Kyu... Love me back.." Desah nafas hangat Kibum menggelitik permukaan kulit Kyuhyun. Dan mata Kibum menangkap semburat kebiruan yang sedikit memudar tertutupi olesan make up di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Siwon memukulmu." Desis Kibum.

Matanya nyalang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dan ia sudah sangat sangat muak.

"Siwon tidak sengaja." Sanggah Kyuhyun, kembali berusaha memalingkan muka namun ditahan tangan Kibum.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyu." Ibu jari Kibum menelusuri bekas pukulan di pipi putih itu. Baru disadarinya, bahkan ujung bibir Kyuhyun terluka. Dengan penuh kelembutan dan sayang diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun sebelum kembali direngkuhnya pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Bibir Kibum mengecup sudut bibir Kyuhyun, menjilat dan menyesapnya pelan, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

Entah sudah berapa kalinya ini terjadi. Tamparan dipipi.

Pukulan di wajah.

Lebam di tubuh pucat.

Dan Kibum bersumpah, ia sanggup membuang akal sehatnya dan membunuh Siwon jika hal ini berulang sekali lagi. Tak peduli apakah Kyuhyun akan membencinya nantinya. 

Kyuhyun selalu merasa dia termasuk orang jahat. Menggunakan perasaan Kibum untuk melindungi dirinya dari kesepian yang mencekam. Seharusnya bisa saja ia meninggalkan Siwon.

Namun... I a juga masih mencintai Siwon.

Tetapi.. ia juga mulai mencintai Kibum. Dan tak akan pernah ia utarakan, sebagai penebusan dosanya.

Dan Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Kibum dengan penuh gairah, menyalurkan kebingungannya, hatinya yang mulai terbagi.

_****_

[Chorus:]_**  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**_

" I want you back.. back.. back..back.. back..." Dering telefone membuyarkan aktivitas panas mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kibum, tangannya merogoh kantong di sakunya dan menatap layar yang menampilkan ID pemanggil. Siwon.

Melirik Kibum yang sudah bersidekap dengan tatapan mata tajam. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu sekilas.

"Yobosseyo hyung."

"Ne.. Aku mengerti... "

"Mau apa dia?" geram Kibum.

"Aku harus pulang. Siwon hyung sudah kembali dari meetingnya, dan dua jam lagi ia akan sampai di apartment."

Kibum mendengus. "Meeting dini hari dan selesai pagi hari? Meeting dengan pelacurnya maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar menahan tangis. "Bukan urusanmu, Kim Kibum." Kalimat Kibum benar adanya, dan justru itulah yang sangat menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun beranjak, memutar tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, ketika Kibum langsung mencekal tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, memojokkan pemuda itu. "Urusanku jika ia selalu menyakitimu. Urusanku jika ia selalu memukulmu. Urusanku jika ia menyiksamu. Urusanku jika ia memaksa bercinta denganmu ketika kau bahkan tidak menginginkannya. Semua itu urusanku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Diam! Siwon itu tunanganku! Apa hakmu?" Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia lelah.

"Kau.. hanyalah orang yang mencintaiku, Kibum...Kau tidak berhak mengurusiku." Kyuhyun berkata getir. Perasaannya campur aduk. Disatu sisi ia ingin saja tinggal dan berada dipelukan Kibum selamanya. Dan disatu sisi ia tak adalah orang konserfativ yang masih menjunjung tinggi nilai sebuah ikatan, tidak peduli se-dysfunctional apapun itu. 'Maaf aku menyakitimu lagi, Bummie...'

_**No, no, no, no**_

**_Black, black, black and blue_**  
**_Beat me 'til I'm numb_**  
**_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_**  
**_Mad woman, bad woman_**  
**_That's just what you are_**  
**_Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_**

Kyuhyun kembali memasang topeng 'tersenyum'nya. Mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dan menghadap Kibum. Kibum memperhatikan perubahan raut muka Kyuhyun dan secara tidak sadar dia menggeram marah.

Kibumlah yang paling tahu Kyuhyun.

Kibum marah .. karena Kyuhyun menyetujui untuk tersakiti, untuk terluka. Dan senyum Kyuhyun, hah, senyum palsu memuakkan.

"I'll call you later Kibum hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Can I?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang membuat Kibum ingin sekali mengutuk Kyuhyun yang menjeratnya sedemikian rupa, dan disaat yang sama juga merengkuhnya dan membawanya lari saat itu juga. 

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
If my body was on fire  
Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**_

"I love you Kim Kibum . I love you to the moon and stars." Ucap Kyuhyun ringan sambil tertawa bercanda , berusaha membuat Kibum percaya bahwa ia hanya memainkan hati Kibum seenaknya. Kyuhyun tahu, dia tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikan hati dan simpati Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam, mengamati Kyuhyun yang menutup pintu apartmentnya.

Kibum berbalik, menyalakan pemutar musik. Lagu "Grenade" mengalun kencang. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek.

Kyuhyunnya bukan orang tidak berperasaan seperti yang tertulis dilirik lagu itu, Kyuhyunnya justru terlalu berperasaan sehingga ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Siwon yang telah menyakitinya, baik itu mental dan fisik. Dan Kyuhyunnya juga tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta pada Kibum hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang sama,

Bahwa Kibum tidak akan segan-segan menangkap granat yang terlempar ke arah Kyuhyun,

Bahwa Kibum akan sanggup menangkap pisau dengan kedua tangannya jika iu terarah pada Kyuhyun.

Bahwa Kibum sanggup melompat menghadang kereta yang melaju kencang jika Kyuhyun memintanya,

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

Dan tentu saja, Kibum tidak akan pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuknya. Penulis lirik lagu itu pastilah belum pernah merasakan cinta seperti ia mencintai Kyuhyun, jika ia sanggup menulis lirik yang meminta kekasihnya melakukan pengorbanan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan. Cinta bukanlah perhitungan matematika. 

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**_

Jadi,

Ketika malam itu Kyuhyun kembali menelponnya,

Dengan suara isak tangis tertahan, memintanya datang.

Dan ketika Kibum mendapati Kyuhyunnya tergeletak pingsan dalam keadaan setengah meringkuk di sudut kamar gelap, dengan bibir berdarah dan rambut acak-acakan, dan tubuh telanjang itu berhiaskan luka-luka lebam serta sayatan yang belum mengering, dan hanya terbalut sprei yang bernoda, serta kulit putih itu berwarna biru keunguan di beberapa tempat.

Kibum bersumpah dalam hati,

Ia akan membunuh Siwon dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, dengan cara yang paling keji. Menyiksanya dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan oleh manusia, dan bahkan iblis di neraka pun akan bersorak padanya. Membuat lelaki bejat itu merasakan kesakitan luar biasa yang tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan dengan nalar manusianya.

Ya, Kibum akan membuat Siwon tahu, bahwa cintanya pada Kyuhyun sanggup membuatnya melakukan semua itu.

FIN

A/N Cinta itu bisa menjadi possessive, abusive.. bahkan destructive.

Untuk yang menginginkan sequel.. well... Mian. Mungkin ada.. mungkin tidak. Jikapun ada, mungkin nanti akan menjadi cerita lepas, karena ff ini hanya ditulis dalam waktu dua jam ketika saya terjebak hujan di kantor kemarin malam. Jakarta+hujan adalah... penguji kesabaran. Cheers ^^


End file.
